


Shut Up

by Carerra_os



Series: Harringrove Tumblr Stories [18]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Crying, M/M, Short One Shot, happy tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os
Summary: Billy cries after sex and Steve is concerned.-"Babe?" Steve asks hesitant, worriedly, he can feel his skin dampening, can feel Billy shaking against him with shuddering breaths.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove Tumblr Stories [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673560
Comments: 2
Kudos: 145





	Shut Up

**Author's Note:**

> #18 "It's okay to cry..."

**Shut Up**

"Babe?" Steve asks hesitant, worriedly, he can feel his skin dampening, can feel Billy shaking against him with shuddering breaths. Steve is confused, they just had sex for the first time. Billy had done things to Steve he never thought he would be into before Billy Hargrove rolled into his life and it had been amazing. At least Steve had thought it was amazing, his gut clenches as Billy continues to cry against his shoulder. "Babe you're crying?"

"Shut the fuck up." Billy grumbles into his sides and Steve goes to move away, sure he did something wrong, sure he messed this up just like he does everything else. Billy's arms go tight around him though, inescapable, and Billy just pulls him in even closer and stuffs his face into the long column of Steve's neck.

"Billy?" Steve asks again after another long hesitant moment, wants to touch, hands hovering but not sure if he is allowed, despite their bodies pressed close, skin sticking together. 

"God shut up. I'm just so fucking happy, don't make it a thing." Billy's voice is thick and wet and Steve is pretty sure snot has dribbled form Billy's nose and is smearing into his neck but he feels the worry wash away with that declaration.

"It's okay to cry‐." Steve starts heart in his throat because he did not mess this up, he cuts off abruptly with a hiss when Billy pinches his nipple hard, a mix of pain and arousal shooting through him.

"Shut up before I shut you up." Billy grouches but it does not phase the sunny smile that pulls at Steve's lip, hand carding through golden curls as he angles his face to pepper kisses against any portion of Billy's face he can meet.

“I’m real happy too sunshine.” Steve whispers against the freckles of Billy’s cheeks rubbing their noses together. 

Steve gasps when Billy suddenly rolls them, wet dripping onto his face from Billy’s cheeks, eyes still leaking slowly. “I’m pretty sure I told you to shut up.” Billy rasps as he leans up on his elbow using one hand to run his fingers over Steve’s lips. “Now I’m going to have to shut you up.” Billy’s grin is lewd as he slides two fingers past Steve’s parted lips while he rolls his hips, dick hard again already. Steve groans around those fingers, bucking up against Billy’s hips, more than eager for Billy to shut him up. 

**Author's Note:**

> https://ghostofjellyfishforgotten.tumblr.com/


End file.
